In automotive applications, engine cooling is generally accomplished by means of a fan powered either by an electric motor or belt driven from the main drive shaft of the engine. As the design of automobiles changes, the amount of space in the engine compartment generally decreases and the requirement for more compact fan assemblies, as respects axial length, is placed upon the cooling engineer. One such solution is described and defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,750, by Jeffrey T. Major and Robert D. Hall and entitled "Dynamoelectric Machine", which is incorporated herein by reference. That patent is directed to a brush motor. In automobile motors, the useful life of a motor is often equivalent to the life of the brushes. Motor replacement is both an added expense and an inconvenience to the operator.